Integrals
by N.S WAND
Summary: An offer comes up that Kyoko can simply not refuse. But how will it effect her future, her career and her love life? KYOKOXREN


**Hey dear readers =) This is my first fan fiction on this archive. so please take care of me =) hope you'll enjoy. I'm really bad at starting new storues so as it keeps going it should improve. Also I'm not an English speaker so if you find any mistakes or have suggestions for me don't be afraid to voice them out =) Enjoy.**

**And why 'Integral'? Well... I'm awfull at picking names (Open for suggestions), it's 2am where I am right now and I have a math test tomorrow... It was reallt all I could think of...**

**What was that? -No I don't own skip beat! (Wish I had though...)**

* * *

INTEGRALS

This must be a dream. It just had to be. It can't possibly be that she- a novice actress who has only made a performance in antagonistic side roles would get such an offer.

But another look at the envelope said differently. She, Mogami Kyoko, was chosen to attend a prestigious acting school in America as a transfer scholarship student. The envelope dropped at the same time that her knees hit the ground. This was just too… too unbelievable.

xxx

Heavy paces could be felt by all of ELM's employees, and they were accompanied by a frightening aura that was emitted from a single, pink suited girl. It was not like a thing such as this has never occurred before, oh no, but it didn't do much to relieve the fear that followed. If anything, the previous experiences only enhanced the poor workers fear as they tried to keep away from the young actress.

"Mouko-san!" the scream was heard throughout the halls as love me girl number 1 found her love me girl number 2 in their private section room. "What should I do?" tears were pouring down from the hysterical girl's eyes, if it didn't stop soon the room might end up flooded.

"Mou! What is it now? And don't cling to me!" Kanae scolded her best friend half heartedly while trying to shake her off.

"No! I don't want to leave you Mouko-san!" the tears were getting even heavier for some reason.

"Calm down already, will you" Kanae said, finally managing to shake of her friend, who was now crawling on the floor, freakishly resembling a melted cheese. "I'm not going anyway so will you quit it?"

The completely hurt eyes staring at her were too much.

Kanae gave up with a sigh and asked "okay, so what's going on? I assume there's a reason you are acting like this today?"

Kyoko looked somewhat shy and uncomfortable for a second before answering with teary eyes "well… you see… an offer came up… and…"

"And?"

"And I'm not really sure if I should take it or not."

"What is this offer about?" honestly, although it did not show on her face, Kanae was somewhat happy for her friend's antics- After all, Kyoko did come to _her_ to get an advice.

"Well you see" Kyoko took out the letter she received out of her bag and slowly handed it to Kanae. Looking up at her as if ashamed or expecting something.

Kanae sent her hand forward to quickly grab the letter and brought it back up to her eyes to read.

She literally turned to stone for a couple of seconds before erupting uncontrollably "are you serious?! This is probably the best thing that could happen to an actress! Kyoko you… you… why exactly are you crying?"

"Bu..but Mouko-San, I don't want to leave here. It's for a whole year and there is you and Maria-chan and the okami-San and taishou… an.. and Tsuruga-San" she was practically melting on the floor by the time she said his name. "There is also my career to consider and…"

She was hit on the head by an irritated Kanae "Mou! Will you stop whining? Are this really the reasons to even consider giving up such an amazing opportunity?"

Kyoko stopped crying and finally seemed to somewhat calm down and shook her head in agreement "I'm sorry" she said and Kanae seemed to also somewhat lose tension "so do you mind telling me what this is all about. We're friends, aren't we?" she spoke, her voice seemingly calmer.

"It's just that, I don't deserve it… such a scholarship. I'm just starting in the industry and there are so many people out there that deserve it so much more than I do. I probably won't even fit in such place anyway and end up as a laughing stock. And there really is my career to think about- a rooky actress going away for a full year will surely disappear from the industry. Everything I built up until now will be gone and…"

If she wasn't so absorbed in her words and only looked up at her friend earlier she might have just stopped in the middle of it. Kanae was clearly pissed again. "So you seriously think that way? That you don't deserve it?" although her voice contained much annoyance it was for her friend's low self esteem, not for hearing out her complaints- as Kyoko poorly concluded.

Kanae seemed to stop and contemplate for a bit before continuing with a sigh "do you _really _think that about yourself?" her friends 'abandoned puppy" look told her that it was so "than… do you think so low about me?"

"Eh?"

"That's right! Do you really think that I'd pick someone so unworthy and untalented as my rival or my best friend?"

That was enough to do the trick "no Mouko-San! Never! Your rival has to be someone great and beautiful like you! Not someone li…"

"So are questioning my choice for a friend?"- "no absolutely not!" Kyoko looked frantic now; everything about her screamed 'please don't be angry at me'.

"As long as you understand" Kyoko nodded.

"One last question though… do you want to take the offer?"

One sad look from her usually cheerful friend told her everything she needed to know.

Kanae left the room, it was going to get boring without her friend here.

xxx

"… So I want to go." Kyoko bravely stated as she stood in front of a Native American chief.

"I see Mogami-kun. But don't you want to give this a little more thought? Your career is currently successful, and it will be a whole year abroad. Surely you realize the damage…" Lory Takarada stated half heartedly.

"I'm sure" Kyoko said "I already made up my mind. I want to go there and train. As I am now I will never catch up- that is, my skills can still improve." If she won't do it she'll never be able to even compare to Tsuruga Ren. And even without it, she felt like she wanted to go. Really wanted to go.

Lory looked at her as if expecting her to continue "besides, it is a once in a life time opportunity. If I pass it up then I might come to regret it later on..."

"And you career…"

"When I'm back, I'll use whatever skill I learn there and all the energy that I own to climb back to where I am now… no- to the top." Her gaze held power and determination, which did not go unnoticed by the president.

"Well then" he said, knowing there was no helping it "you can go study abroad, but not before you finish up all the projects you have already started, are we clear on that, Mogami-kun?"

"Yes president!"

Lory secretly smiled at himself as he saw the young, piped-up girl leaving his office. After all, he had hoped she will make the very same decision in the first place.

In just a couple of months, on the start of September, his first love me girl will be going to America. Yes, this was defiantly enough of a reason to smile, even if it did demand a slight alteration to his already made plans regarding two very complicated young love-birds.

xxx

It was mid-shooting when Ren's phone started ringing. Yukihito, who was by chance standing next to the phone, put on his glove to identify the caller. It was not rare for people to call Ren's phone mistakenly instead of calling him.

When his eyes finally rested upon the name of the caller he smiled and decided it won't do any damage to answer the call himself.

"Hello? Ren?" a young feminine voice was speaking form the other side.

"No, Kyoko-chan. It's Yashiro. Ren is currently in the middle of shooting."

"Eh? Yashiro-San? I'm sorry for calling at such an inconvenient time… should I call him back later or-"

"No, no! It's just fine. Is there anything you wish me to tell him for you? Or is it something you want to _personally_ say to him?" Yukihito asked with a hint of suggestion.

"No, Yashiro-San. I just needed to check if by any chance Ren's schedule is free tonight…? There's something I need to talk to him about."

"Ah, sure. He'll be finishing around 10 if you don't mind waiting."

"Great! Thanks! So just… tell him to come to the love me room at half past 10. I'll wait for him there." Reason Yukihito could detect some hesitation in her voice, which made him extremely curious.

"Sure thing, Kyoko-Chan, Bye."

"Bye Yashiro-San and thanks" she said with a happy tone and ended the call.

"Who were you talking too?" Ren, who just finished his shooting, suddenly appeared behind Yukihito.

"Kyoko-Chan" he answered. As usual, ren's expression was priceless.

"By the way, she said that she wants to meet up with you tonight" so priceless.

xxx

This was not happening. Kyoko thought desperately while trying to open the love me section door, but to no avail. The door would simply not budge.

"Mogami-San, are you sure you don't want help with that?" Tsuruga Ren who was up till now standing quietly beside her, said.

"Fine" she sighed and stepped away from the door to allow him access.

Kyoko knew that this was not good. They had to open the door. But it was stuck. Which meant that they were stuck. Inside the room. Kyoko was really on the verge of losing it. Not only it was late and they were probably among the last people in the office, but it also had to be her that had asked Ren to come to the room so that she could tell him of the offer. She only meant for them to go grab her things from the room and head back to his car. That is, before the cursed door decided to close up on them and trap them inside. If they ended up spending the night there and being late for work it would be her fault and Kyoko knew it.

For Ren though, this situation was bad for a whole different reason. Just imagine- being stuck with the girl you love in a room for an entire night, alone. Well, most might not find anything bad in such experience, actually, most would consider such an event fortunate. But not Ren. And why? For a start said girl did not love him back, actually just the thought of love was enough to give her shivers and Ren knew it.

He also knew what his own limits were. Ren could barely control himself around her when they had company, so in a room, alone, for an entire night? - forget it. Ren was also painfully aware of the way Kyoko looked right now- her tight clothes sticking to her skin to indicate the delicate shape underneath and small beads of sweat starting to form across her neck due to the heat from the hot summer night outside. All electricity was cut off after work hours- air conditioning too. Her face was in a frown, as if she is deep in unpleasant thoughts. God how he wanted to hug her! But he shouldn't, and he was well aware of it.

"Do you think we'll get out of here?" Kyoko drew Ren's attention back to the current situation.

"I'm not sure Mogami-San. Unless there is still someone in the building… have you tried calling someone?"

Kyoko shook her head sadly and showed Ren the screen of her phone and the no reception signal. 'That's odd' Ren couldn't help but thinking, 'were in the middle of Tokyo! How can there be no reception' Ren silently cursed.

Unless someone was looking for them, which was not probable as Yashiro was already dismissed for the night and will surely try to avoid disturbing the couple, and the Darumaya couple we're currently away for the week to celebrate their anniversary.

Ren sighed and set down next to Kyoko ' this was going to be a long, long night'

"So… it seems that we are stuck here for tonight. Might as well tell me what it is that you wanted to talk to me about, Mogami-San."

xxx

Meanwhile Takarada Lory was sitting in his office and viewing the video that was now being recorded on his security camera. His plan was going on great so far and the smile on his face was so wide that it was almost frightening.

Things were going to get very interesting around here.

* * *

**I hope to hear out your opinion so far **

**Thanks for reading**

**N. **


End file.
